Potion
by dreamninja
Summary: Sakura and Ino talk Tenten into using a love potion on one of her teamates but things turn weird for Tenten.


Tenten frowned as she walked around with Ino and Sakura. She wasn't sure how she got dragged into this but the three of them were currently shopping. Just when Tenten thought she couldn't take anymore Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Look"Sakura said grabbing Tenten's hand with her impressive strength and dragging her over to the stall. Once they got over to it Sakura let go and Tenten rubbed her wrist which had red finger marks on it.

"Ah you three must have heard about my world renowned love potions"the woman working the stall said.

"Love potions"Ino said smiling. She was so going to use hers on Sasuke.

"I'll take one"Sakura said shoving some money towards the lady. She was so using this on Sasuke when she saw him again.

"Tenten you should get one to"Ino said as she looked at her small vial adoringly.

"No way there is no way that would work"she said as she shook her head. Her friends were so gullible sometimes there was no such thing as a love potion it was just a scam.

"Nonsense just slip some of it into your love interest's drink and he will be following you like a lost puppy"the woman said showing one to Tenten up closer.

"She'll take it"Ino said passing the cashier more money. Once they all had their own vials they started walking back to Tenten's since she had to meet team Gai for dinner.

"Ino you didn't have to waste you're money on this for me"Tenten said trying to refuse the vial.

"Cmon just try it i'm sure it will work on Neji"Sakura said. At this Tenten's face turned red how did they know about her crush on Neji.

"Neji is my friend"Tenten said instead of owning up to it.

"Aw she's blushing"Ino said jabbing at Tenten's cheek. All that earned her was a rough shove from Tenten and a glare.

"Just try it you never know"Sakura said. Tenten frowned finally taking the bottle from Ino. She was not going to use it but at least if she took it Ino might shut up. Once they got to her house she turned to head inside.

"I can't wait to use this on Sasuke"Sakura said smiling.

"No way i'm using it on Sasuke"Ino yelled. Tenten rolled her eyes as the two girls started a full out brawl in front of her house over who got to use the potion on Sasuke. Personally Tenten didn't see why so many girls were attracted to him. She just headed out since it was time to meet team Gai for dinner.

"Tenten it is great to see you"Lee yelled when she showed up. Gai smirked as well greeting her loudly while Neji just gave her a simple nod of acknowledgement as she sat next to him. As they ate Gai and Lee had a contest to see who could eat the most food.

"I must get more"Lee announced before running to the kitchen.

"Not if I get it all first"Gai sensei yelled rushing after him. Neji just rolled her eyes and Tenten groaned.

"Looks like we are gonna get banned from another restaurant"Tenten said putting her head in her hands.

"I'm going to stop them"Neji said before getting up. Once he was gone her mind went back to what Sakura and Ino had said. Then she shook her head there was no way the love potion nonsense would work. But then her eyes wandered to Neji's unattended drink. Now was the perfect opportunity and she would just be doing it to prove it didn't work. She took a quick look around before emptying the small vial into Neji's drink. She finished just in time and when they returned Neji was frowning as Lee and Gai came back with another full plate of food.

"We will just have to do some other training after this"Lee said.

"Yes how about seeing who can do 100 laps around the village first"Gai suggested which got Lee very excited.

"Let's go now"Lee added before dashing off followed by their sensei.

"They sure are crazy"Tenten said.

"Yes they are"Neji said as he took a sip of his drink. Tenten couldn't help but watch as he drank it but nothing seemed to happen after he did.

"Tenten have you always been so pretty"he said after that. She looked at him wide eyed there was no way that had worked.

"Neji is something wrong"Tenten asked.

"Only the fact that I'm not kissing you"Neji said inching closer.

"Neji cut it out"Tenten said quickly getting up out of her seat. He had to be messing with her there was no way that love potion mumbo jumbo actually worked.

"Tenten don't you feel this pull it must be love"he said getting up with her.

"It's getting late I should be going"Tenten said instead putting some money on the table before trying to bail.

"Wait Tenten let me escort you home"Neji yelled grabbing her arm. Tenten looked down at where he was holding her arm and sighed.

"Fine"she said against her better blushed when he held her hand but obviously there was no stopping him. They walked in relative silence but Tenten thought that was uncomfortable.

"The moon is really pretty tonight"she said looking up at the sky.

"Not nearly as pretty as you"he said looking at her with a soft gaze. Tenten was shocked she had never seen Neji look at anything like that. When they were at her house Neji leaned in to kiss her and Tenten panicked turning at the last minute so he instead kissed her cheek.

"Neji this is all really sweet but you don't really love me"Tenten said. She had to tell him the truth she had basically drugged Neji and now she had to find a way to fix it.

"Of course I do Tenten i've always loved you"he said back.

"No you haven't I gave you a love potion that's why you're acting strange"Tenten said. She felt so bad how was she ever going to fix Neji. Then she saw his expression return to normal with the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I know"he said now frowning at her.

"You did"she asked shocked. So that meant-. "You tricked me"she yelled frowning back at him.

"Tenten you of all people should know love potions don't exist"he said before walking away. He had seen her put it in his drink back at the restaurant and decided to mess with her a bit. Plus being under the supposed spell of a love potion could let him say some of the things he actually meant without her knowing it.


End file.
